Embodiments are generally related to a garment holder and hamper insert. More particularly, embodiments are related to a garment and accessory holder and hamper for insertion in luggage or a carrying bag or for simply carrying as a stand-alone bag.
When traveling, people often times pack undergarments, bathing/shower accessories, and jewelry in separate luggage compartments. People, particularly women, may also be very conscientious about packing undergarments in such a way that when the luggage or carrying bag is opened, these items are not visible. For example, undergarments, bathing/shower accessories, and jewelry may typically be packed in several different types and sizes of bags, and then all of the bags may be placed inside the luggage or carrying bag with the hopes that they will remain in the location in which they were placed.